epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Lucina vs Meta Knight - Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros.
Hey guess what this is. Did you guess "not-greninja-vs-snake?" You were correct. Greninja vs Snake is being pushed back due to me having the privilege of having two talented guests in it, I myself not actually appearing at all, so instead you get this battle for now. I have the privilege of having the talented Legion writing for me today, as Meta Knight. You can check out his latest freestyle rap here, as well as his numerous series here, here and here. Pushing all that aside, eyyyy this series is somewhat back lmao. Hope you enjoy it. Today's battle features dark and whimsical sword master, Meta Knight, battling with the savior of the future, Lucina, to see who's the better masked sword fighter. Hope you enjoy. Key Legion as Meta Knight Me as Lucina Beat: Introduction Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROS! VS! GO! The Battle: 'Meta Knight:' A challenger approaching? It's Buried Madness to'' fight me'' You're not in my class, regardless whose child you might be Not monstrous yet sinful, the true Smash God before Shulk Not turn-based, killers make haste and truly waste with rap bulk I'll come Right Back At Ya! Spittin' Halberd commander's' Epic Yarn You're no Fire Emblem, you're a genderbend cosplay Pop Star! I'll be bugging you, spill Sacred Blood from a lazy Dark Knight En garde! You'll need Nova to make it through this sword fight' Fought the greatest, bested the best, outshone a Dark Mind Next, knock you to Future Past with dual dimensional rhymes Best have A-Support as your S will be flanked, no hesitation Mess with your identity, like dad's flirty conversations 'Lucina:' I prayed to the Hero-King for a worthy opponent to go toe-to-toe With, but instead, I face this Zero. Thought I was least likely to get a joke. You couldn’t beat Lissa in a fair strife. And they call YOU a knight? Couldn’t handle a robot without the help of Ike, but you’re alone in this fight! I fight for my friends - Your selfish quests are merely vengeance driven, Lucina Wakes Her Blade against your toothpick, Your Future was Always Written! A side-character put to shame, your own game’s something you still dream of, But you’ll be split more than your masks every time you duel with that cream puff This metal Furby’s looking thirsty so I’ll make sure that he heard me, Because no matter how many destruction derbies, you’ll always be a Shadow Kirby My blade will vanquish your defense! My sword is just as mighty as my pen, Leaving you condemned for challenging the greatest warrior in the galaxy again! 'Meta Knight:' Falchion to Galaxia? You sure you're from Awakening? You're in Dreamland if you expect to face down this reckoning. A Meta Knightmare , can win this joke whilst at war with myself Raining down pain enough to leave your nom de plume on the shelf 'Lucina:' You fail your tasks more than DeDeDe. Maybe you have intertwined fates, I'm Robin battles like you do pastries - Beating you is a piece of Cake Don’t you GET IT? I’m winning this like the war! There is no treaty, Thanks for playing! But it’s a sealed fate! You’ll never defeat me! 'Meta Knight:' Take flight, bring Smash fights to new heights, I'm right and at first light A cross-dressing dike needs Siegfried and Roy to survive the Revenge of Meta Knight (Lucina and Meta Knight run towards each other) 'Lucina:' Message from the future - You explode like your ship is you mess with me, Critical Hit! I flow like the sea to guarantee you’ll be left to drown like Sailor Dee! (As the last line finishes, both collide and go straight through each other. There is a slight silence before both of their masks fall off, in half.) Announcer: GAME SET! AND THE WINNER IS... CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROS! Outro Who won? Meta Knight Lucina NEXT BATTLE: (MAYBE) Category:Blog posts